


By any other name

by Tardis99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Identity Issues, Sad, Short One Shot, what is in a name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardis99/pseuds/Tardis99
Summary: Rose Weasley couldn't be anything else, so she became everything they needed





	By any other name

 

It’s suggestive, initially. Fitting, at best. There were many opinions on the matter, from too many people that she really didn’t care about.

_ What’s in a name? _

Everything is in a name.

_ Names are just titles. _

So she’ll wear hers with pride.

“A rose by any other name,” she learned to recite when she was quite young, if I do say myself, “would smell just as sweet.”

It was fitting, yes.

And Rose  Weasley , daughter of War Hero Ron  Weasley and Minister of Magic Hermione Granger, would be the exact same lady even if she was named after any other thing. Another Shakespeare play, perhaps.

She would be the exact same lady because growing up in a family as big as hers, she couldn’t strive to be much of anything else, now could she? She was only one more in a place where everyone had their defined roles.

They had the jesters, the artistic, the headstrong, the cute, the sporty.

She couldn’t be anything else, so she became everything they needed.

Her mother needed the perfect disciplined child? Her dad needed the understanding daughter?

She would be it. For everyone.

The perfect little daughter, the lovely grandchild, the loyal friend.

Name it, she was.

Rose  Weasley was everything people wanted her to be. You take that out and what’s made from her?

She lived her life for the approval of other people. You take that all and you are left with nothing.

She was nothing then.

And it was fitting, yes. After all, she was named after a tragedy, and a good one at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my second fanfiction in English ever, and it was completely written in English, not only translated from another thing I did. So, as always, any mistakes are mine.  
> Hope you enjoyed it ^.^


End file.
